I could fall in love
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Maria Nelson is a 21 year old single mother who fell in love with her best friend Randy Orton only to end up with a broken heart. Find out what happens to them along the way to this heartbreak.
1. Love Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored.**

**Summary: Maria Nelson is a 21 year old single mother who fell in love with her best friend Randy Orton only to end up with a broken heart. Find out what happens to them along the way to his heartbreak. Song fic.**

* * *

_Taylor Swift Love Story lyrics _

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights See the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you is fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Maria walked in her room picking up her cell phone to call her best friend. She was bored and wanted to go to the mall and hang out for a little while. They always would hang out at the mall and laugh at people they seen at the mall. "Hey Jess, lets go to the mall for a while." Maria said to her best friend.

"Sure, I will get my mom to drop me off. Meet me at the side door." Jess said to Maria as they got ready to go to the mall and hang out. Maria was there waiting for Jess to get there when a guy walked past her. He smiled at her and keep walking. Just then Jess got out of her moms car and walked over to Maria.

"Damn girl you missed this hot fucking guy walking in the door!" Maria told Jess.

"Maybe we will see him and you can show me." Jess said as they took off in the mall.

**_End of flashback:_**

* * *

Maria laid there on her bed trying to figure out where everything went wrong. Why her life had come down to this bottomless pit. She looked around the room with tears in her eyes. Her life was so fucked up right now and it wasn't even funny. He heart was broken, she had no one to talk to about anything. She got up and walked to the bathroom and started puking her guts out.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"Jess there he is!" Maria said pointing out the guy.

"Damn, he is hot!" Jess said checking him out. They stalked the guy around the mall for a little while then went to get something to eat. While they ware eating the guy came in and sat down not far from them.

"Don't look now but he is sitting right behind you." Jess whispered to Maria.

"No he isn't." Maria said turning around to look. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" Maria said out loud causing Jess to laugh.

"I told you." Jess said laughing.

"Should we talk to him?" Maria said really wanting to.

"I dare you." Jess said knowing Maria wouldn't turn down a dare. Just them Maria turned around and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Hi, I am Maria Nelson and you are?" She asked him.

"Randy Orton, do you always talk to stranger?" He asked her wondering if she did that all the time.

"No, just something about you made me want to talk to you." She said smiling at him.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. So what are you girls up to?" He asked making converstation.

"Just hanging out at the mall like we usually do." A few hours later they was talking as if they knew each other forever. When it was time for the girls to leave she handed Randy her cell phone number and screen name and told him to keep in touch. He also gave her his because he though she was really cool.

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Maria sat down at her computer and turned it on. On the fount scream was a picture of Randy and her and it brought tears to her eyes. She clicked some things and deleted it. She had to get rid of everything that was hurting her so bad. Just then someone knocked on her bedroom door. When she opened it she found her dad standing there.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her a little worried about her.

"Fine, just fine. What do you need?" She asked not in the mood to talk.

"I was going to go to the store do you need anything?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I need bedding for my chinchilla, dog food, and can you pick up my pills please." She said handing him some money.

"Keep your money, I got it." He said walking away and out of the house. Maria walked half way down the steps and sat down the began to cry even more. She just wished life was so easy.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Maria began to fall in love with Randy. She was so happy because of him and no matter how shitty her life was he always seemed to make things better for her. For once it seemed like she was getting everything she ever wanted.

"So will you go out with me?" Randy asked her. In side her heart was being to so fast she couldn't believe it. Life was finally perfect for her.

"YES!" She said hugging him.

**_End of flashback:_**

* * *

Maria got up off the steps and walked out of the house. She had to get out and away for a while. She walked over to the bridge where she would go when she was little. She stood up on top of it and balanced herself walking all the way accost the top of it making sure not to look down at that rushing water below. Once she reached the other side she jumped down on the road and walked over to her grandparents house. She walked to where her grandfather owned and went hunting. The place was magical to her because it was so beautiful and always so calm. Only now she didn't even see it as that. She looked around and to her it was just a empty woods with a small stream. She sat down next to the stream and found a piece of broken glass. She picked it up and dug it in to her arm until blood came dripping out. She watched her blood blend with the water and disappear. He life had come to this, empty nothing. She was so lost and confused and the only person who could fix it was Randy. She sat there for a while just staring off in to the water. It was like she could hear his voice in her head. 'I just want to be friends.' She keep hearing him say it over and over. She could almost hear her heart shatter like glass.

* * *

**_Flash back:_**

Maria was laying on her bed talking to Randy on the phone. "You know I love you a lot right?" She said to him.

"I know, and I love you too." He said to her.

To her it was a love story, and she found her prince . She was so happy and though it would never end. Maria though she would be with him forever and was she ever wrong.

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

Maria got up and knew it was time to head back home. She was in so much pain that the whole way home she was in nothing but a daze.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far.


	2. I'll be Kissing you

* * *

_Goo Goo Dolls - I'll Be_

_The strands in your eyes the color them wonderfull stop me then steal my breath emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love ill be captivated ill hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_Ill be your crying shoulder ill be loves suicide i'll be badder when i'm older ill be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed you're my survival you're my living proof my love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love ill be captivated ill hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_Ill be your crying shoulder ill be loves suicide i'll be badder when i'm older ill be the greatest fan of your life_

_I dropped out I burned up I found my way back from the dead I tuned in And turned on Remembering the things that you said_

_Ill be Your crying shoulder Ill be Loves suicide Ill be Better when im older Ill be The greatest fan of yourrr.  
Ill be Your crying shoulder Ill be Loves suicide Ill be Better when im older Ill be The greatest fan of life_

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Maria said to Randy as they laid in his bed cuddling.

"Yeah, and I need to get you home or I will get my ass kicked." He said pulling her out of the bed.

"No, I want to stay here with you please?" She said pulling him back down in the bed.

"I wish you could be your dad wants you home in about ten minutes so we need to get going." He said to her pulling her back out of the bed.

"We can say the car broke down or something." She said not really wanting to leave him.

"I want to respect your father and do what he says because I want to be able to see you again." He said as they walked out to the car.

"You are very mean." She said getting in the car. Randy took her home on time. He dad was glad she was finally happy. He hadn't see her smile with out faking it in a long time. He life was so messed up as a child and now things were looking so much better for her.

Months passed and they was doing so great together you would think that they would be together forever. That was until Randy stopped giving Maria attention. He was always busy with work and she felt like he really didn't care anymore. She would ask him to spend time with her but he always had some excuse to why he couldn't. Feeling like maybe he had another girlfriend or maybe he just wasn't in love with her anymore she knew it was time to end it. Maria meet another guy who started talking to her and hanging out. She was happy again even though she still missed Randy. They had broken up and she started to date the other guy. She still talked to Randy when she could.

After a few months of dating Maria found out something that made her life so much better. She was going to be a mommy. Even though her father was very unhappy about it, her mother seemed to be alright with it. Everything was falling in to place. The guy promised her he would get married to her and help her finish school. Then one night everything changed. Maria was on the computer talking to Randy when her boyfriend walked in drunk. That was when the abuse started. He would blame her for cheating on him and tell her the baby was not his. After a few months of the abuse she finally told him it was over. She wished so bad she would of worked things out with Randy. That was when she realized she really did love Randy and wanted to be with him forever but part of her was afraid it was to late.

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

Maria went to her room and closed it all up. She sat in the dark room alone crying. "Please god, please help me get over him. I don't want to love him anymore. This hurts so bad please help me get over him. Please, please, please." She cried hugging her teddy bear.

All she wanted right now was for Randy to call her, and tell her he still loved her. That everything was going to be okay and they would get threw this like they got threw everything else. Only deep down she knew that would never happen because he no longer loved her as anymore more then just a friend. She had to ease her pain again and for her that was by cutting herself. She had a addiction to it since she was raped as a child and she couldn't stop. The only time she did stop was when she was with Randy and happy. Looking down at the blood dripping on the carpet she passed out holding a blade in one hand and her bear in the other.

* * *

_Des'ree - Kissing You_

_Pride can stand a thousand trials The strong will never fall But watching stars without you My soul cries_

_Heaving heart is full of pain Oooh, oooh, the aching 'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh I'm kissing you, oooh_

_Touch me deep, pure and true Give to me forever 'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh I'm kissing you, oooh_

_Where are you now Where are you now 'Cause I'm kissing you I'm kissing you, oooh_

* * *

_**Dream:**_

"I am so glad things worked out, I love you so much." Maria said to Randy.

"Me to, don't you have to go meet up with Jess to pick out your dress today?" Randy asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for her to get her that is all." Maria said laying her head on his chest.

"I can't wait till we get married, we will finally be a family. Then we can get working on some babies. You, me, Mya, and a bunch more. He said rubbing her back. Maria looked at the picture on the dresser of Randy, Mya, and her all together and smiled.

"One happy family finally." She said kissing him.

"See you can get everything you ever wanted." He said just as someone knocked on the door."

_**End of dream.**_

* * *

Maria woke up to her dad knocking on the door. She covered where the dry blood was and pulled on jacket to hide where she had cut. She opened the door to see what he wanted. "Are you going to come down and get something to eat?" He dad asked knowing she hadn't not ate anything for a while.

"I am not hungry." She said looking down at the floor.

"I really think you should eat something." He said to her.

"Dad, I ate when you was gone I am fine. Just let me alone for a while." She said lying to get him to let her alone.

"Okay, you gram is on her way with Mya." He dad told her as he walked back down the steps. Maria closed her bedroom door then walked back over to the bed laying down. She layed there crying more because once again it was all just a dream. A dream that she knew would never come true.

* * *

R&R Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Don't Forget

* * *

_Demi Lovato Don't Forget _

_Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything you ever had Did you forget Did you forget About me?_

_Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside Now I'm left To forget About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it_

_So now I guess This is where we have to stand Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again Please don't forget Don't forget_

_We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love Than we were before I won't forget I won't forget About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it At all_

_And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget it Please don't forget About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won't sing along You've forgotten About us_

* * *

Maria woke up and looked around the room. She felt so cold and empty. She hadn't eaten in days and didn't really much care. She walked over to check on Mya to fine her still fast asleep. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to a old friend. She just wanted someone to talk to and everything was eating her up inside. She was becoming darker and empty as the days went on with out talking to Randy.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Randy stop being such a guy and just tell me!" Maria yelled at him.

"I don't like talking about them things." He said back to her.

"I though I was your best friend. I though we could tell each other everything!" She yelled at him.

"We are best friends and I just don't feel like talking about my feelings." Randy said getting annoyed with her.

"This is fucking bull shit! I tell you everything and that's what we agreed on once we became best friends! We said we would tell each other everything and no more lies!" Maria yelled so upset with him.

"Fine if you must know I like you okay, but I also like someone else. I am not sure what to do and I just need to think about everything that is all!" He yelled back at her.

"See, that was all I wanted was you to tell me shit and not keep it from me." She said happy that he finally told her how he felt and very happy he said he still liked her. She was a little hurt that he liked someone else but she was okay with that because she liked someoen else also but she didn't just like Randy. She loved him and that was hurting her that he didn't love her in return.

_**End of flash back.**_

* * *

Maria turned on the TV to find romance things on. That was the last thing she wanted to see right now. She turned off the TV and walked went to wake up Mya. "Come on baby girl mommy got you breakfast." She said trying to get her awake. Mya was a three year old and a hand full for her. In the state Maria was in, she wasn't sure if it was best for Mya to be around her. She picked up her phone and called her aunt to see if she could take Mya for a few days till she could clear her head some. She started to pack some clothes for Mya for a few days.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"I can't believe it he said he still liked me." Maria said to her mother as they were eating there food.

"Don't get your hopes up, he said he also liked someone else. Just forget about him because it wont work out between you two." Her mother said to her.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Maria said to her mom.

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

Maria slammed her fist down on the desk then got up. He aunt came and picked up Mya and once they was gone she walked down to the store. She knew Randy would just forget about her and move on with his life. Every thing would be just fine for him once she was out of his life.

* * *

I would love to hear what you think so far.


	4. Never Again

_Kelly Clarkson Never Again lyrics_

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me I would never wish bad things, but i don't wish you well Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter 'Cos i knew what you'd say Give me that sunday school answer Try and make it all ok_

_[Chorus] Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere It was you, who just ended like you did I was the last to know you knew Exactly what you would do It don't say, you simply lost your way She may believe you but i never will Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you A trophy wife, oh how cute Ignorance is bliss But When your day comes and he's through with you And he'll be through with you You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter You couldn't say it right to my face Give me that sunday school answer Repent yourself away_

_[Chorus] Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end like you did I was the last to know you knew Exactly what you would do It don't say, you simply lost your way She may believe you but i never will Never again_

_[Bridge] Never again will i hear you Never again will i miss you Never again will i fall to you Never_

_Never again will i kiss you Never again will i want to Never again will i love you Never_

_[Chorus] Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks, seeing my face everywhere It was you, who chose to end like you did I was the last to know you knew Exactly what you would do It don't say, you simply lost your way They may believe you but i never will I never will I never will_

_Never again_

* * *

Maria couldn't take it no more her heart was breaking and when she tried to talk to Randy he didn't want to listin to her. He told her he didn't want to go back with her and it was over. Her world came crushing down and there was no one left to stop it. Her heart was breaking so bad but she was also filled with anger and hate that she couldn't stand it anymore. She went in the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of pills. She swallowed every last one in the bottle and there other bottles that was also in the bathroom. Not long after her body fell to the floor. She could see her whole life flash before her eyes and then she was gone. She would never know what Randy thought when he found out she was gone. He never knew how much he really did mean to her and how much she really did love him. To her she died for love.

**The end.**

The end... sad I know...

* * *


End file.
